Zombies!
by TMNTluv16
Summary: With Halloween fast approaching and the turtles up late watching scary movies, what would happen if a certain turtle came upon a weird man? Is he a zombie for real? Or is this just a crack-plot plan from the Kraang?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I thought I would do a Halloween story. Hopefully it will be good. :) Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles. All rights go to the original owners.**_

Donnie despises horror films with a passion. They never use any science! How come in some horror films the good scientist always turns out evil? He sighed as the brunette girl was being eaten alive by the monster. His brothers, except for Mikey, were half-asleep, drool rolling down the side of Raph's face. He mentally snickered at the sight.

"Boring." He muttered.

Mikey gasped. "Dude! If we ever had a zombie apocalypse you'd be the first to have his brain eaten!" Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Oh I'm quaking in fear Mike. All horror films are are fake blood, lots of make up, cheap costumes and special effects. Not that big of a deal." Donnie said as he picked up his laptop.

"It is too a **big deal**! Zombie movies, vampire movies, and monster movies in general teach you how to deal with these monsters!"

"That and rot your brain with mind-numbing boredom,"

About the time the third movie had come on, Mikey, who claimed to be not scared, had Leo's Space Heroes blanket draped over his head, shaking and whimpering.

_Serves him right for staying up late and watching a three horror zombie film marathon. _Donnie thought bitterly as he picked a slice of pizza up and chewed on the slice. He looked at the clock. 12:00 A.M. He felt his phone go off and upon further investigation, April had texted him. She had asked him if he wanted to come over to help with a trigonometry homework assignment. He texted back and headed out. He arrived within minutes and started to help April. After an hour of yelling, screaming and finally cooperation, April's homework was finished.

"Thanks Donnie," April replied, nonchalantly as she undid her hair.

Donnie gulped and smiled goofily. "No problem!" _Too lame!_

They said they're goodnights and were on their own way. Donnie made his way down to the sidewalk and was enjoying the brisk air on his arms. He listened to the sounds of rustling leaves and…. a cat shrieking? _Dear God… Don't be the Foot, or Purple Dragons, or Kraang! Or…_

"Or some random guy vomiting his guts out?"

The man was bent over, retching and gagging. Donnie winced and shuddered. Man, he hated vomit. He continued to watch and saw the man, laying on his stomach, out cold. His eyes were closed. "No.." whispered Donnie, running over to look at the man. There was a chunk of meaty flesh taken out of the man's arm. Upon closer study, Donnie noticed that blood covered the man's white tank top and jeans.

"Man… This guy was in a fight… And it was a bad fight." Taking his Bo out, Donnie gently tapped the guy. No response. So not good. Tapping the guy a few more time, the man awoke and attacked Donnie. "Hey!"

Donnie fought the man until the man grabbed Donnie's phone and promptly began chewing. "Gross man! I just fixed my phone!" He hit the man in the head and slide the man across the pavement. Reaching for his phone and wiping the saliva off, he rushed home, to his warm and awaiting bed. Boy, was it going to be a long night…..

_**A/N: TBC and review nicely please. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So I'm back with a new chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles. All rights belong to original owners.**_

Donnie stared at the bite marks left on his phone from the night before. What the heck was that guy's problem? He was just trying to help. He sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his office chair. Whatever was going on was huge and super weird.

"Hey Donatello!" April's friend, Irma yelled as she ran in.

"Hey Irma."

Irma stopped dead in her tracks. "Something's wrong. Tell me Donnie." Rubbing his shell in small circles, Donnie relaxed and sighed again.

"Promise not to tell April or my brothers?" asked Donnie. Donnie could see the worry within Irma's hazel eyes.

"Promise."

"….I got attacked last night…"

"Dear God Donnie, by who?" Worry was replaced by fear in Irma's voice and eyes, as Donnie had noted. He went on to explain about the man attacking him over the fact that he just gently poked him.

"Heh, I'd be like him. Was he on drugs or drinking alcohol? Sometimes drugs or alcohol could cause vomiting." Donnie shook his head.

"No. When I got closer, you couldn't smell any alcohol or drug substances; however, he had a meaty chunk taken out of his arm. He must have been in a fight before me, and I stirred bad emotional hormones in him." he said as he flip his laptop on.

"Perhaps Donnie. Were his eyes weird looking?"

"No. Regular. Just bloodshot."

Irma began to think. "How peculiar."

Donnie nodded in agreement and headed out to the dojo for early morning training. After the training, Leo had noticed the bite marks on Donnie's Tphone.

"Um Donnie? Why do you have bite marks on your phone?"

"Um, well you see when I was coming home from helping April with her homework, I saw this guy puking his guts out. I decided to check it out and saw that after the man had puked up his dinner, he was unresponsive to my questions, so I poked him with my Bo. It awoke him and when he attacked, I fought back. He grabbed my phone and began to chew until I hit him in the head and knocked him out. After that, I ran home." Donnie muttered

Irma looked at the marks on his phone. "Hmm…" She kept studying the phone until she got an email alert on her phone and gasped. "Oh shoot guys! Sorry but I've got a huge biology test to study for! See ya later!" She yelled as she ran home.  
It was a few hours later when the turtles headed out for patrol. Gazing down from a rooftop, Leo narrowed his eyes. Donnie was trying to cover the blemishes on his phone and Mikey and Raph were horse playing around.

"Keep it down, you guys! Someone might hear us!" As if Leo had hit the nail on the head, they boys began to hear the clattering of dumpster tops. The boys peered down.

"Ew," Raph said, scrunching his beak up in disgust, "A bunch of weirdoes playing in garbage. Not gross at all."

As they continued to watch, they heard two voices grunting. "You…bring?" A voice asked, raspily and with a few grunts mixed in. They heard a grunt.

"Mm. Fresh.." the other voice said as he dragged something out almost too arm-like.

Raph gagged. "What the-?! Is that an arm?!" Within the background, Donnie was retching and Mikey was covering his eyes.

Leo winced as the people pulled a leg-like object out and promptly began chewing.

Meanwhile in TCRI, the Kraang were watching the scenes on their cameras. One Kraang looked at the other. "Kraang's plan is going according to the plan Kraang has planned…"

_**A/N: TBC and review nicely please :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhangers guys. I've been busy. More fan fiction on the way! :D Disclaimer: I still don't own the turtles.**_

The turtles ran as fast as they could. How grotesque! People eating other people… Disgusting. They ran as fast as they could to the nearest manhole and, once inside the manhole, the boys stopped to catch their breath and walked to their home.

"What on earth did we just see back there?!"

"I don't know…"

"I bet it's zombies dudes!"

"MIKEY!" Mikey winced and shut his mouth. He listened to his brothers babble about what just happened. Donnie suggested perhaps it was just a weird food craving that wasn't digested well.

"Gross Donnie! No person craves human flesh at a moments notice!" shrieked Leo.

"Well, heck! I'm the only one coming up with theories!"

While the two bickered, Mikey began to think. Maybe it wasn't some parasitic virus going on, perhaps it was Fishface who had spit something in the main city water supply, or perhaps a better master mind was behind this zombie invasion.

"Guys, maybe someone is behind this. I mean, in every zombie movie I've ever seen, a lab or a government facility will release a toxin that usually effects the dead after just dying or being dead already. It doesn't affect the ones that have already decomposed." Mikey said.

His brothers gasped at him.

"Mikey said something smart?!"

"Is he sick too?!"

Mikey sighed and sat on the couch. "I'm not sick. I'm just saying that a greater mind is at play."

"Perhaps Mikey is right, but who would be so heartless as to bring people back from the dead?"

Meanwhile, Irma was at home; however, she wasn't studying for biology. No, she was studying some blood samples from a person she had to fight with to keep from being bitten. "Whoa. How weird. This blood has a very danger bacterium inside of it." As she kept studying, she came up with an antidote.

"This isn't gonna be enough for every person who gets bitten," she sighed, "People will have to be treated at first and if bitten, should be ok."

Even though Irma was nothing but a high school student, she had the brains that could make Einstein jealous. Irma took one of the syringes her parents kept at their home and inject the antidote into herself. "I must make more. To protect my family and friends…"

Back at the lair, Donnie watched a zombie show on a TV network. "How do these people protect themselves?" Donnie soon got his answer. As a zombie on the television walked towards a man, the man shot the zombie's head off.

"Disgusting!" Donnie gagged. Sure they slice things, but that was gruesome! Oh boy. What a Halloween this is going to be…

_**A/N: TBC and review nicely :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Two in a day. :D This chapter is set after the Mutation Situation. Disclaimer: Still don't own them :/**_

Leo stared at the calendar. Within a few days it would be Halloween. He sighed. _Great. Not only do I have to deal with crazy, flesh-hungry zombies and find a cure for those who have been bitten, but I have to deal with Mikey wanting to go trick-or-treating._

"Guys!"

The boys looked up and saw Irma running to them, her arm covered in glistening blood and a vile of purple liquid in her other hand. They gasped and helped her to medical area.

"What happened?!" Donnie practically screamed.

"Don't scream and it's nothing. Just a little bit-"

"Irma you were bit?!"

"Yes."

"This is bad." As three of the boys panicked, Mikey looked at her arm.

"Donnie what did that dude's arm look like when he attacked you?" asked Mikey.

"Kind of blue mixed with a pink color."

"Irma's is just red. No blueness or any pink," Mikey said as he cleaned the wound and only found the teeth marks that had been dug into her arm. Donnie began to study her arm.

"How strange."

"I created a cure for the bites." She said quietly.

"You did? How?"

"By being careful. I collected blood samples and with the right amount of chemicals, I created an antidote."

Leo nodded and looked at Donnie as he sewed up her arm. It was a gruesome wound. He could have sworn he saw a bone. He could hear a news reporter saying something about the zombie outbreak, but he wasn't listening. He looked back at Irma. Irma looked at her friends and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell us what to do." Leo said.

Meanwhile, April looked outside her window. Everything that was happening, it was so grim. Her dad was now a mutant bat, and everything was screwed up with lock ins. She sighed and looked at her cell phone. _3 new messages? Probably Donnie._

She set her phone down and climbed into her bed. Perhaps she was too hard on the guys by yelling at them. She let out a tear and texted Donnie. _"I'm sorry Please forgive me. :'("_, and her message was sent.

On the surface, Leo and Raph were extracting blood from the zombies. Raph crushed a zombie's skull and captured the blood. "If this wasn't so gross, I would be enjoying myself."

Leo slashed at a zombie's head and got his blood. "I know what you mean. Do you think we have enough blood?"

"Hopefully to God we do. We have two buckets here."

Leo nodded and headed out with Raph. When they got to the lair, Donnie and Irma began the painstakingly long process of making an antidote for all the people infected with this grotesque virus living within their brains…

_**A/N: TBC and review nicely please. **_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am soooo sorry for the late updates. I was busy all last week. Here's the final chapter of Zombies!

"Something about this blood is very odd. It has an unknown slime in it that, when poured on the ground, causes the dead to arise."

Irma stated as she filled a new syringe with the antidote.

"But what kind of slime? We had all types of slime splattered on us…" said Leo.

"Yeah, there is Snakeweed's pinkish purple slime, and then there was Spiderbytes acid spit, and-" Mikey's brothers cut him off before he could finish.

"We get it Mikey."

"Just sayin'," he mumbled.

"Maybe it was mutagen that caused an uprising?" Donnie wondered.

"Doubt it. You would have seen some kind of mutative form." Irma said.

"Perhaps it was the Kraang?" Raph asked.

"Dunno."

They studied this for a bit longer until they had a plan to sneak into TCRI and find out what was going on. Later on that night, Irma walked into the building.

"I'm sorry. This place is the place in which you are not permitted."

"Oh. I forgot to show my badge. I am permitted to be in this place." Irma smirked and showed her the badge.

"Very well."

Irma walked to the upper levels of the building and saw the Kraang. She hit a button on the badge, which activated a camera for the guys to watch, and watched as the Kraang poured a glowing substance in a test tube.

"Kraang is sure that the substance in the test tube that Kraang is holding will destroy the ones know as the turtles?"

"Affirmative."

Irma gasped and raised the badge up for the guys to see her. "Did you guys hear that?! This zombie outbreak is just a set-up!"

"We heard. Now get out of there Irma! Before you get caught!"  
Irma quickly left and ran to the turtles. She was hyperventilating and Mikey and Donnie quickly got her to calm down.

"I can believe those brainy toys are trying to KILL US with ZOMBIES!" Raph bellowed.

Leo hushed Raph and looked at Irma. Mikey was hugging her close as she cried. He frowned. Had the Kraang scared her into thinking they were going to hurt them. He grit his teeth and pulled his swords out. "We're going against those Kraang scum. They will pay for hurting those people." Leo growled.

Irma and the boys were shocked by this sudden burst. Leo was usually so quiet. "But how Leo?" Irma asked.

"We're ninja Irma remember? Ninjas move in stealth." He winked at her and the boys began to get ready to beat the Kraang. They gather tech equipment, weapons, and smoke bombs. Once the boys were ready, they ran out to TCRI and faced of with the Kraang.

"Kraang will destroy the ones known as the turtles." One of the Kraang said as they fired their laser blasters at the turtles, which the turtles quickly dodged. The boys raced and defeated the Kraang.

Donatello quickly turned the antidote into a vapor and shot it into the air. As soon as it hit the bitten people, it transformed them back into their regular human selves. The undead that had roamed the area, fell to the ground, with a loud, bone-crunching, THUD.

Panting, Leo pulled in a breath of air. "It's over."

Later on that night, after all the zombie bodies had been cleaned up, trick-or-treaters went out and were greeted with the sugar-coated candies and the feelings of rotting teeth filled the air. The turtles walked to April's aunt's apartment and when they rang the door bell, the boys were greeted by an unholy site.

Both girls were dressed up like zombies, fake blood dried on their skin and their clothes all ripped up. The boys screamed, causing the girls to laugh.

"Gotcha!" Irma laughed.

Needless to say, the boys weren't in a Halloween mood after that.

A/N: Happy late Halloween everyone and please review nicely. :D


End file.
